Becoming A Hero
by IcePrincessLuna
Summary: What if there were three Crock sisters instead of two. Meet Victoria Crock, the youngest sister. After their mother was released from prison, their father left, and Artemis getting a spot on the Justice League's covert team, Victoria is going to have to adjust to the changes in her young life. ARTEMIS CROCK:BIG SISTER REWRITE!


**Hey! So...I'm alive! So I decided to rewrite this story. After rereading the last one, I feel like it was weak and that I could do better. So here's my new story "Becoming A Hero". **

**I changed of Artemis's sister from Adorabella to Victoria. It was a few years ago and my taste in names definitely has changed. I am currently writing the first season. I also decided to change my story to third person point of view, rather than first. **

**Please like and leave a review!**

* * *

**July 16, 2010**

In the small apartment in Gotham City, there was darkness. The sounds of the early morning could be heard through the windows. The apartment was small, with two bedrooms and an open floor with the living room right along with the kitchen and a table.

One of the bedrooms was unoccupied. The room looked as normal as could be with a bed, nightstand, dresser and a closet. In one of the drawers in the dresser, one would find a few discuses laying in there. In the closet, there was a javelin hidden behind some clothes. On the floor of the closet, there was a throwing hammer. Looking at these, one might think this room belonged to an athlete. But in the nightstand, there were combat knives and a semi-automatic pistol. Under the bed was a saber a well as a shotgun. The man who the room belonged to left in the middle of the night.

The other room of the apartment were three twin beds, two of which had a young blonde girl fast asleep, with the third bed being empty. On the floor of the closet that the blondes shared were two bows along with arrows and a small crossbow. Under all three mattresses there was a combat knife hidden.

One of the girls, Artemis then began to wake up. She looked at the clock on her nightstand and saw that it was about to be six. The sun was slowly coming out. It was summer, so the girls did not have to get ready for school. Artemis, then remembering that her father had told her that he was leaving in the middle of the night and was going to be gone for about a week, decided to lay in bed for a few more minutes. Her body was still sore from the training last night.

Lawrence "Crusher" Crock had been training both Artemis and Victoria in combat for the past six years. Since their mother had been sent to prison six years ago, when Artemis was nine and Victoria was four. In that time the oldest sister, Jade who was thirteen at the time, ran away to get away from their father. She couldn't take anymore abuse from their father, so she left without both of her sisters and left them with the monster. It didn't take long for the sisters to understand what Crusher did. It did however it take Victoria a little longer to understand why Crusher was training them.

Since their mother is in prison, their sister left them, and their father is a bastard Artemis has been the one that pretty much takes care of Victoria. It's pretty much always been like that. For as long as Victoria can remember, it's always been her and Artemis. But Artemis can remember Jade being there.

* * *

Artemis fell back asleep and two hours later she wakes up and sees Victoria sitting up reading Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Victoria started reading the series a few months ago during the school year. When summer was about to start, Artemis managed to get her hands on the third book for her to read, which she had already finished.

"Good morning," Artemis yawned.

Victoria barely looked up from her book. "Morning," she replied.

"Sleep fine?" Artemis asked, trying to get her sister's attention.

"Yeah," was Victoria's only reply. She didn't even look up from her book.

Artemis annoyed with Victoria then smirked and said "Are you at the part where…"

"Ehhhh, Artemis, spoilers!" Victoria complained as she covered her ears.

"I don't know why you care about spoilers. You've seen the movies! You know Cedric dies, and Voldemort comes back."

"I know that, but they left so much out of the movies! I don't want you to tell me something they left out!" Victoria exclaimed. "Like in the Prisoner of Azkaban, I wondered how Professor Lupin knew about the map and they left out that he was one of the Marauders! Why would they do that?!" Victoria ranted.

Artemis chuckled at Victoria. Since she started reading the books this was a normal occurrence. Her just ranting on about everything they changed in the movies. Then she remembered the training from last night.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Artemis.

"Yeah, just a little sore," she replied. Artemis should have known that she was fine. Since Victoria is used to the training by now, she should be able to handle a normal training session from her father. Besides, if Victoria was any worse she would have crawled into Artemis's bed during the night. "What about you?"

"I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle," Artemis replied. "Were you just going to read all day?"

"That was my plan. But if you want to do something we can," Victoria said.

"No, we can just hang out today. You want something to eat?" Artemis asked as she was getting out of bed.

"Just toast and water," Victoria replied before going straight back to her book.

Artemis left their room heading to the kitchen to make breakfast. She was just going to make herself some eggs and toast for Victoria. She then realized that her mother was going to be released from prison in two weeks. Artemis wonders if her mother coming back was going to change anything. If her father's plan for her and her sister would change with their mother there.

Artemis and Victoria having been writing letters to their mother Paula for years. Well for the first few years, Artemis would write while Victoria would just try to write or draw pictures. As Victoria got older, she slowly started writing letters along with her sister. Both sisters wanted to actually go and visit their mother, but Paula had asked them to not visit her in prison. She did not want her daughter to see her through the glass window. But even if the Paula had let them visit her, the two would need a parent or guardian to do a prison visit. Something that Crusher would never had done.

When Artemis was done cooking her eggs and made some toast for herself as well, she took the food to their room. As Artemis handed Victoria her toast, she said "Hey I just remembered something."

Victoria marked her page with her bookmark and put it down. "What?" she asked.

"Mom is getting out of prison in two weeks," Artemis said.

"Oh," Victoria said, not really knowing what to say.

"Oh?" Artemis questioned.

"Well, I'm happy that we can see her, but I really don't remember her. I mean I know what she looks like from pictures we have of her, but nothing much else about her," Victoria responded.

"Well I know it's going to be different and a bit of a change, but we're just going to have to get used to it. I'm nervous too, but she's our mom," Artemis stated.

"Yeah, I guess" Victoria replied. "Is dad going to be here when she gets out?"

"Well he said that he was going to be gone for a week. But I guess we'll see." Both Artemis and Victoria know that when Crusher leaves, he's sometimes gone for longer than he tells them. They aren't sure if it was because it turned out going longer than he expected or he just lied to them. The sisters wouldn't be surprised if it were either.

With the sisters' mother coming home in a couple of weeks, Artemis hoped that things will change with the two of them, while Victoria hoped they could adjust to the change.


End file.
